Flexible displays refers to an ultrathin, oversized and foldable display device obtained by using a flexible substrate or a display technology thereof, and as the most essential features, it is thin, light and flexible.
Generally, a current flexible substrate includes two regions, i.e., an unfoldable region (which is usually located at a peripheral region of the flexible substrate) and a foldable region. As shown in FIG. 1, a region of an array substrate 1 where a driving module 4 is arranged is the unfoldable region. The driving module 4 is connected to a data line 2 and a gate line 3, so as to drive a thin film transistor TFT 5 arranged in a panel. So, the region of the array substrate where the driving module 4 is arranged is required to be of certain strength so as not to be foldable readily.
As shown in FIG. 2, a currently-used method includes arranging the driving module 4 on an array layer 6.
Briefly, in the embodiments of the present disclosure, the array layer just refers to a display structure on the array substrate, and it generally includes the gate line, an insulating layer, the data line, the TFT, and so on.
As shown in FIG. 2, in the currently-used method, the flexible substrate 7 is foldable at its ends, and this is equivalent to the arrangement of two layers of flexible substrate at its periphery. Although with the enhanced strength, there are at least the following defects in this method, i.e., an additional folding process is required and it is difficult to ensure a flat surface at the folded region.